Bible Study
by Southparkgirl4545
Summary: Stan and Kyle get in a heated debate over religion, which leads to a whole 'nother "heated" situation. Rated M for a reason. R&R! **Warnings: Mild Gore, and Adult Language!**


"Stan, baby, let me clean your cleats with my tongue!" Kyle screamed as the backdoor to Stan's fancy Spanish house slammed into his sexy face. Blood began to burst from his now bruised nose, and it covered his face and chest. Kyle glanced at his chest, which was now covered in his own blood, and then over to the Sparky's mangled skull; cracked with brain guts all over the lawn from his lover's previous 'episode'. Taking his well manicured hand to his chest, he wiped off a good amount of blood onto his fingers. The sight of his own scarlet life-liquid gracing his ever-nimble fingers made him... horny. So unbelievably turned on. So turned on, in fact, that he started to look at the dog, imagining him fucking the dogs brainless- literally. The mental images of Kyle shoving his hot taut erection into Sparky's smashed and torn brains gave him chills of anticipation and want down his spine. His hands traveled down to his boxers, and he gripped his throbbing hard fucktool. Without hesitation, he began to stroke himself with a fast pace, eyes never leaving the dog.

"Kyle baby, you can come back inside, I hav-" Stan stopped, the words literally leaving his mouth mid-sentence. Was he really witnessing what he though he was? Was Kyle really stroking his mantower to their dead dog's defiled corpse? "Kyle, this is disgusting. Fucking... hold on, you ugly ass fuckslut." The older, more dominant Spanish man said as he turned and went back into the house. Kyle didn't take the time to respond, he just sat there with his dick in his hand. A few moments of waiting had passed, and Stan came back out into the yard dressed in all leather dominatrix duds, complete with a leather whip. "Kyle, mi pequeno burrito-babe, bend over."  
>The moment Kyle's eyes set their sites on Stan's change of clothing, his bloody pork sword felt as if it had gotten 10 times larger, ready to explode with passion and built up tension. He did what he was told- Who was he to deny his lover's wishes? As he lowered himself onto his hands and knees, like the good little fuckslut he was, Stan whipped his ass mercilessly as he spoke his one desire. "FUCK SPARKY'S BRAINS. STICK YOUR MEAT SHAFT INTO HIS BRAIN GUTS AND CUM." Kyle moaned, as Stan walked over to their former pet's rotten, vile body and kicked it in-front of him, but before he left to go back to whipping him, he made sure to shove his small lover's face into the remains of the dog. Walking back to be behind his lover, he gave Kyle's ass a good few whips before he let said man get on his knees, in cowboy position, to begin fucking the puppy's splattered brainguts.<p>

As his My Little Pony entered the dog's skull for the first time, Kyle's eyes rolled back into his own skull, over-joyed with the pleasurable feeling of his cock being submerged in bloody gray matter of a former "friend." What a masochist Kyle was. His thrusts fell into a steady rhythm as he repeatedly pulled out and stabbed the dog with his trouser snake. "O-Oh, Fuuuuuck ahh ahh yes, S-Sttaannnnn please t-take me in my ASSHOLE. MAKE ME BLEED." "Oh, but Kyle-Amor, I have something much better than taking you alone." Stan replied, his voice holding a sadistic, lusting tone as he got up and walked to the porch and picked up a graduated cylinder full of live, convulsing maggots. This will be good.

When Stan walked back to Kyle, he was pleased to notice that Kyleo had already thought ahead and had stuck his juicy ass up in the air for his "surprise." Stan reached around to his back pocket and took out a pair of rusty scissors, and wasted no time in shoving them into Kyle's unprepared asscaverns. He pulled the scissors apart, stretching his asshole raw, noticing the blood spurting out and getting on his leather codpiece, as well as trickling in a smooth line down Kyle's inner thigh. "You ugly piece of hobo shit, you got blood on my leather suit." He spoke with disdain as he pounded the scissors as deep as they would reach inside his boy toy's asshole. He twisted them a few times before opening them back up to prepare his asshole for maggots. Untwisting the bottle, he tossed the cap over at the back of Kyle's head, and without hesitation, grabbed an entire handfull of maggots and shoved his fist into Kyle's ass, scissors still inside.

"FUCK.. STAANNNN PLEASE TAKE YOUR F-FIST OUT.. AHHH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OW O-OOWWWW. IT FEELS LIKE IM BEING RIPPED APART BY A BEAR FROM MY ASSHOLE." Kyle screamed with atrocious suffering. He felt something.. slip out. He looked down through tear-blurred eyes to notice that the scissors, combined with the brute force of Stan's large fist actually tore his abdomen apart until his bellybutton. His intestines started unraveling, making sloshing, wet sounds as they fell from his body. Noticing this, Stan shoved the entire cylinder, still full of maggots, up into the split groin of his beloved Kyle-baby. But not once did Stan actually heed to any of Pablo's spoken desires of not being fisted. Just watching all of this was enough to make Stan cum, but he needed just a little more to get him over that edge. He took Kyle by the shoulder, using his now free hand and spun him around with one first still packing itself in his asshole. He took this opportunity of Kyle's vulnerability to shove his spicy spanish sausage into his lover's bleeding organs. Just a few thrusts, and Stan had shot a load of his special spanish sauce into Kyle's already disgusting organpile. He carelessly removed his fist from Kyle's torn asshole, and his dick from said man's intestines. He tossed Kyle onto Sparky's body. Stan knew just at that moment what would really make this a night to remember. He hovered his ass over Pablo's face and took a meaty shit. After he was finished with his business, he left the Dog and his Lover to lie in the aftermath of his brutality. Before Stan had gone all the way inside, Kyle turned his head and noticed that he was on the phone. "Yeah, I have an emergency. Mi amor got raped and shit on by this sleazoid filthcunt named Wendy Testaburger. She tried to run away, but tripped over her saggy old tits and broke her face on the sidewalk in the alley behind the 7-11 I live by. Please come soon. Alright." As Stan hung up the phone, he turned and took one last glance at Kyle, before spitting on him and walking inside to get cleaned up and to eat his usual dinner of dry cereal.


End file.
